All Tangled Up
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by G1Bumblebeegirl101. When Bumblebee gets himself all tangled up after a storm, Ratchet has the job of removing the plants and other vegetation from his friend, which quickly escalates into a ticklish operation. Rated T for Cybertronian foul language. Done as a request. No flames please.


**(Here is a requested story for G1Bumblebeegirl101. Kim Benson belongs to G1Bumblebeegirl101. Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jazz belong to Hasbro. I own nothing but the plot. Done as a request. No flames, please.)**

* * *

**All Tangled Up**

* * *

It was raining buckets outside on the road as Bumblebee drove Kim to her school. Kim's father had been called to work early and had asked Bumblebee from the base to take Kim to school, to which the scout said he would.

What neither of them counted on was the weather. As soon as Kim got inside of Bumblebee's vehicle form, it started to rain, and boy did it rain. At first it was just a sprinkle, now it was almost raining cats and dogs. Rains drops were literally swarming Bumblebee's windshield, and his wipers were wiping from left to right constantly.

"How are you able to see through all this?" Kim joked.

"I can see through a device inside me that kind of acts like a second pair of optics. This is just a piece of energon cake." Bumblebee said as he drove on until they finally reached the school.

"Be careful getting back to the base. It looks like the rain will get heavier during the day." Kim warned her friend.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Bumblebee said to Kim as he drove off. Even though the weather was getting worse, Bumblebee was determined to show that it would be okay. He would get back to the base unharmed and would not get into an accident.

However, his decision was soon going to backfire, sooner than he expected.

* * *

Ratchet was busy in the med bay, when Jazz contacted him through the com link.

_**-Hey, Ratchet, you might want to get that room of your ready. Bumblebee's in a pretty tangled up case-**_

_**-What happened?-** _Ratchet asked through the com link.

_**-Bumblebee got himself caught in a bad rain storm while taking Kim to school, and one of his wheels slipped on the road, and he drove off the road in a tumble.-**_

_**-Is he alright? Any damages?-**_

_**-Ha-ha, no. He's alright. But you might need to break out the weed killer.-**_

Ratchet was now very confused as well as annoyed.

_**-Just bring Bumblebee here when you get back.-**_ he finished and turned off the com link. "Weed killer? If this is a joke, I'll show those to a weed killer of my own, a Trouble Maker Killer." the CMO groaned.

Finally, Jazz and Bumblebee pulled up, transformed, and made their way to the med bay, but Bumblebee was very hesitant but Jazz took hold of his hand and brought him over. Ratchet's mouth dropped at the sight. Bumblebee was covered in vines, weeds, tree branches, and thorns.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the CMO frowned and shook his head.

"Bumblebee thought he could outsmart mother nature, but she sure can be a glitch." Jazz laughed.

"That'll be enough jokes, and foul language, Jazz. I'll take care of this." Ratchet intervened and brought Bumblebee over to the examination table. Jazz left but not without bursting with laughter.

"This is so embarrassing." Bumblebee sighed.

"Well, why didn't you wait for the storm to die down?" Ratchet asked, more calmly and kinder than before.

"I guess I thought I might bet the storm. I don't know." Bumblebee admitted.

"Bumblebee, you are capable of doing anything, but that doesn't include driving in a heavy downpour. Promise that you will wait out the storm next time." Ratchet explained and Bumblebee agreed.

"Alright. I'll wait out the rain next time. Understanding comes before Tenacity, I guess." Bumblebee laughed.

"Yes ,that it does. Now, time to get this stuff off of you. You not only have these on the outside, but also the inside as well." Ratchet spoke as he got out some tools and clippers.

"I can handle it." Bumblebee said, but then Ratchet looked at him with a look that made Bumblebee nervous.

"Can you handle vines and weeds softly trailing your wires and sensitive armor?"

* * *

Jazz was heading back to base after picking up Kim from school, and the teen asked her about Bumblebee.

"Oh, he's alright. He just grew himself a garden on his body." Jazz joked.

"What? Jazz, what happened?" Kim asked, worried.

"Easy, kiddo. He just got himself tangles up in the grass and got some of the vines, weeds, and such, stuck on the inside and outside of his body. And if you make it in time, I think you might like the process." Jazz calmed Kim down as they finally reached the Ark and made their way to the med bay.

Almost as soon as they came to the entrance of the med bay, hysterical and wild laughter rang though out the med bay and Kim and Jazz nearly started laughing as well, for what they saw was the most adorable thing they could see. Ratchet was carefully removing the weeds, vines, and tree branches from the inside Bumblebee's internal body, and Bumblebee was in a fit of laughter.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO, STOP IT! THAT TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Please settle down. I know it tickles, but I am trying to get this done quick." Ratchet tried to explain, but couldn't help but laugh as well. AS he reached inside Bumblebee's back plate, he pulled out a vine that got tangles in his wires, gently, and managed to get them out, but Bumblebee was laughing hard because his wires were very sensitive and ticklish.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Bumblebee screamed with laughter.

"Oh poor Bumblebee, I feel sorry for him. HAving to go through that, it must be torture." Kim sympathized, but was smiling all the same.

"Alright, just one more." Ratchet warned Bumblebee as he reached into the opening of one of Bumblebee's arm joints and the CMO's digits dug deep, and Bumblebee exploded with the loudest laughter the others have ever heard. Ratchet and to do this quickly, which he did as he pulled out a rather long weed.

"There, you survived." Ratchet sighed and Bumblebee heaved a giant sight of relief as he got down from the exam table.

"Phew, thanks, doc. I thought I was going to go offline from that torture." Bee smiled and sighed again.

"Anytime, just down get yourself caught in the vegetation again" Ratchet smiled as he patted the scouts shoulder as he left the med bay.

"That was the worst repairs I ever went through. But, it was worth it." Bumblebee grinned as he saw Jazz and Kim and went over. "And, I will be taking your advice from now on. Would you two like to watch the weather channel with me?" he asked as he lifted Kim and hugged her.

"Sure thing, friend." she smiled and she, Jazz and Bumblebee left to watch the weather channel for the day.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go G1Bumblebeegirl101. It may not be my best, but I like it. I hope you all like it as well. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
